<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Up For Debate by wlw0with0reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959005">Not Up For Debate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader'>wlw0with0reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dominant JJ/Submissive Plus Sized Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Dominant Jennifer Jareau, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Married Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Possessive Jennifer Jareau, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Top Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, plus size reader, plus sized reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I do not always write plus sized readers. It really just depends on who requests what kind of female reader. For example, one follower requested I write Lena Luthor x Female Reader with scars. I’m open to requests. You can leave a comment on here or message me on tumblr. Thank you for your support. And hugs to those who leave comments and/or kudos.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer Jareau/Female Reader, Jennifer Jareau/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dominant JJ/Submissive Plus Sized Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Up For Debate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ smiled as she turned over to see you right by her side. The past two weeks had been exactly what the doctor had ordered. She had been ordered to stay out of the field when she had received a sprain due to the last case, and it meant she could be at home with you. She hated being away from you, especially now that you were pregnant with her child. The further you were in your pregnancy, the more worried JJ became. It got to the point where she had installed cameras and changed the locks to all the doors and installed locks on the windows.</p><p> </p><p>You took it all in stride. Whatever made your wife less worried and more focused on her job, you would agree to. You knew a few years ago, the BAU had uncovered a serial killer who would harm women but leave the children alone. And you were grateful that JJ had explained what she was doing instead of just doing it without your input.</p><p> </p><p>JJ kissed you on the forehead and went to go get the newspaper, but not before she checked to make sure all the security cameras were up and running. She was grateful that Penelope had shown her where to get the kind of cameras no one would realize were cameras. Because your safety was not up for debate and with a baby on the way, it was most definitely not up for debate.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Being a profiler with the BAU, made one more aware of their surroundings. JJ felt as though someone was watching whenever you came to visit her at work, but Penelope never saw anything on the cameras. Everyone seemed to be right where they belonged. It wasn’t until another two weeks had passed did JJ realize what had been going on.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Firing range]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see Agent Jareau's wife? Man, all that cake. What I wouldn't give to have that in my hands and mouth."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd have to be blind not to see all those delicious curves. I swear the BAU just have a pull of getting those kinds of women. First, it was Penelope and now it’s Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>"Some have it all. If they ever divorce, I don't know about you, but I'll be right in line with the others hoping to get a chance with Y/N."</p><p> </p><p>"You said it. I think that's enough practice. Heard she's coming by in half an hour bringing Agent Jareau her lunch. If we leave now, it'll seem like we're working on some files."</p><p> </p><p>Once the two men leave, Morgan sees JJ automatically clench her teeth and rapidly fires in quick deadly accuracy and precision on the sheet in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. I just would like for these men to stop making such comments about Y/N. They know she's my wife, and they have the audacity to talk as though she's the flavor of the week."</p><p> </p><p>"JJ, I get it. I really do, but what did that sheet of paper ever do to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Morgan jokingly asks. She can't help but softly chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm attracted to my wife. You know that, Morgan."</p><p> </p><p>"But you didn't really expect others, especially men to find her attractive. I understand. Have you talked to Y/N about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"That I'm finally seeing and hearing what people are saying about her? No, I haven't. I don't want those men to continuously ogle at her, but at the same time, it's so rare for us to get cases so close to home that we don't have to check into a hotel. I don't want to tell Y/N she can't come here anymore. I live for these moments. Seeing her stop by at lunch or coming to see me when it's way past 8 pm. Just like I'm sure you wouldn't stop Savannah from coming to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"Savannah and I make it work, and I know you and Y/N will. Now, I don’t know about you, but do you really want those men to be opening the door for when your wife comes to see you, or do you want to make sure you’re the first one she sees once she steps off the elevator?”</p><p> </p><p>JJ smiles and immediately starts cleaning up before following Morgan. JJ knew Morgan was right. It’s not like these men would always be working the same days she would be, and it’s not like you paid them any mind. At the end of the day, you were married to JJ, and JJ trusted you more than anyone else. She wasn’t going to start doubting you now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You had just gotten off the elevator when you were immediately greeted by JJ.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>You say as you give her hand a squeeze. She takes your hand and kisses it before pulling you into her, so she can kiss you. You let out a tiny squeal. You hadn’t realized she was going to kiss you and now you were blushing. Usually, she’d wait until the two of you had gotten to the parking garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>You turn around and give Penelope a hug. You loved how bubbly she was, and you would forever be grateful for her for all the years she had been at the BAU. You knew certain cases would wake JJ up in the middle of the night, so knowing there was someone like Penelope here as part of the BAU, you knew this team could continue hunting down killers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, your bump is showing!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! JJ and I get more excited each day.”</p><p> </p><p>Your wife couldn’t help but feel such joy seeing how Penelope was with you. She saw Penelope as her sister, and while the two of you had been together for the past six years and married for only years, it still never failed to amaze her, just how quickly her BAU family welcomed you in. She follows you and Penelope into the bull pen where everyone is now gathering around you.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that women like Y/N were seen as superior due to the width of their hips that made them very ideal for childbirth even back when ships were still made of wood? They could easily give birth to three or more and the risk of dying in childbirth was relatively low for them? In fact, the woman who gave birth to the most children ever in all of history, was known to be big.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spencer…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, David. I know he wasn’t being mean to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you, Y/N? Little one keeping you up at night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know every woman goes through pregnancy differently? No one’s experience is the same. Some women experience morning sickness through their entire pregnancy, while others only get it for the first trimester. With Y/N being in her second trimester –”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan leads Spencer away and asks him to help him on something else.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Morgan didn’t have to do that. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Patience is an endearing trait to have, Y/N. So is the little one keeping you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now, not at all. If anything, my beautiful wife is the one who keeps me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t snore!”</p><p> </p><p>You all laugh at JJ’s remark. You give her a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You keep me up in another ways. Now, where is everyone else?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You were now in the last trimester of your pregnancy, and the team had been going back and forth to one state and then finding cases closer to home. While you were appreciative, you didn’t want killers to get away with killing innocent people because the BAU wanted to be there for you during your last trimester. You relayed your fears to Emily since she was the unit chief, and she said that family came first. You understood members had either left on their own accord or were murdered, so you knew their fear was real.</p><p> </p><p>You were so lost in your musings, you hadn’t realized you were sitting in a different area of the bull pen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I meant to sit over there. I’m –”</p><p> </p><p>“I know who you are. You’re Agent Jareau’s wife, Y/N. You can sit anywhere you want. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Agent Sterling. Looks like you’re about done with your pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite. Even though I am done with the not being able to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Sterling couldn’t believe it. You were right here in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s another chair for your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole time this was happening, Penelope had seen you on the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>“JJ!”</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you gave Y/N a foot rub?”</p><p> </p><p>“A week ago. Oh, that cannot be the time. I was supposed to meet her at the elevator when she came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sterling’s with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s giving her a foot rub as we speak.”</p><p> </p><p>JJ was livid. If anyone was going to be giving you a foot rub, it would be her. By the time she and Penelope had reached you, you were making noises. The kind of noises JJ heard in the bedroom you two shared. JJ loved seeing you like that, but she quickly went into agent mode.</p><p> </p><p>“Agent Sterling, need I remind you of the sexual harassment clause you signed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I – uh…not at all, Agent Jareau. It was lovely to meet you, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly left, and you looked up to your wife who was still seething with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, my office. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly helped you and led you to her office. You knew you were in trouble when she closed the blinds and told Penelope to tell everyone she wasn’t to be disturbed for at least ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone left no room for questioning. Moments like these, you cherished because it was so rare when JJ would dominate you. You hadn’t meant to enjoy the foot rub, but you weren’t exactly going to say no to someone when your feet were in so much pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your clothes and don’t worry. Penelope knows what we’re doing. She’s making sure the camera in here is in a loop until we’ve finished. No one will know what we’re doing but her.”</p><p> </p><p>You begin to take your clothes off and when you’ve reached your underwear, your wife motions for you to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“I ought to leave you here all wet for me, until you’re begging me to take you. You are my wife, Y/N. I am your wife. No one but me gets to touch you, yet you were making the same noises you do with me when I’ve pleased you in bed with that <em>man</em>. You come get me when you want a foot rub. Your punishment is not holding back any of your sounds. I don’t care if anyone hears. They’ll know only I can make you moan and scream.”</p><p> </p><p>JJ knew you were loving every second of this. She barely pushed her index finger past the entrance, and you were already soaked. Yes, you were definitely going to love every second of this, and you knew you wouldn’t show your face for a while because damn it, you were always loud in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not always write plus sized readers. It really just depends on who requests what kind of female reader. For example, one follower requested I write Lena Luthor x Female Reader with scars. I’m open to requests. You can leave a comment on here or message me on tumblr. Thank you for your support. And hugs to those who leave comments and/or kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>